


洛丽塔

by YearformAlice76



Category: dsds - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearformAlice76/pseuds/YearformAlice76





	洛丽塔

托里斯老老实实向正襟危坐冷着一张脸boss回报工作进展。  
伊万阴沉着脸踢了踢躲在桌底下的小黑猫，王耀窝在伊万的双腿间冲他掀了掀眼皮，对着伊万的胯间呼出一口热气，慢悠悠的叼住他裤子的拉链往下。伊万气息一滞，面色愈发阴沉，吓得托里斯说话都打颤。王耀满不在乎的隔着布料磨蹭勃发的大家伙，活像只粘人的喵咪，笑盈盈折磨困于布料中的性器。  
有恃无恐的小混蛋！伊万暗骂一句悄悄将脚伸到他腿间，光滑的鞋面狠狠蹭了一下。这下游刃有余小美人，慌了阵脚不复先前慵懒的模样，在鞋面的威胁下哼哼唧唧咬掉了囚禁性器的布料。任淌着水的肉柱猥亵他漂亮的脸庞。伊万按住了王耀去解皮带的手，皮鞋暧昧轻踩少年挺立的性器，耀颤了颤恶狠狠往上望。伊万不理他，性器一个劲前撞粘液把少年泛红的桃面划出乱七八糟的白痕，脚下的动作也愈来愈大。  
事态发展逐渐脱离自己的掌控，王耀不甘心的舔了舔嘴唇深吸一口气，猛地将粗大的性器含入口腔。伊万控制不住自己足下的力道，粗暴的践踏使耀下意识的用力吮吸，伊万浑身震颤对着下属发出一咆哮。  
“滚！”  
“啊？”托里斯看着红了眼的boss手忙脚乱的理好了文件，急匆匆碰上了门。  
伊万下秒就将王耀拉出来，按住一下下往里撞，尚在高潮余韵中的王耀对此措手不及，眼汪汪含紧了气势汹汹的性器。粗劣的性器剧烈摩擦着舌面，冲撞喉咙的软肉将先前被禁锢的痛苦全施加于细嫩的口腔。耀强忍住呕吐的欲望，卖力舔弄，右手揉捏下方的卵蛋。含水的双眼可怜兮兮往上望眼神清纯又无辜。王耀知道伊万就喜欢他这副乖巧的模样，尤其是体内还埋着他性器的时候。  
或许是取悦了伊万，王耀明显感觉伊万的速度加快了不少，连带着加重的力道酥麻了下颌骨让染上精浊的唾液不住的淌出。更多的带着迸射出的精子涌入他的胃囊。  
消软的性器磨磨蹭蹭的离开了湿热的口腔，伊万蹭蹭他的耳垂，再次用肉冠抵住耀的嘴唇。  
“乖，宝贝帮我舔干净”  
“不”王耀把口中的精液咽下去，脑袋直往后躲，“万尼亚，你弄疼我了”含水的金眸的低垂，过久的抽插让他嗓音有些沙哑，怯生生的撑着手坐在地上。像个不小心打碎了奶罐的孩子，浓稠的乳液溅到了脸上，连蝶翼状的睫毛都未能幸免。黑蝴蝶拍着染上白液的羽翼摇摇欲坠。  
伊万将耀抱起来，小心抹去他脸上的浊液。“耀，乖孩子，我什么都听你的”耀拉住他的手舔掉上面的液体，拽着领带立起来亲他，挑逗着蛰伏的大舌头将石楠花的味道也灌进他口腔。  
“嗯，耀我们回家”伊万从他的嘴唇亲上去，吻到眼角，在悠悠转下舔舐少年白皙的天鹅颈子。  
“万尼亚，别动，嗯，我们就这”现在小黑猫又回来了，眯着滴溜溜的眼珠子。  
偷跑进舞会的仙度瑞拉没有不起舞的理由。伊万亲了亲王耀的手背，王子做足了礼仪，等着仙度瑞拉提起她的长裙。王耀利索的解开了自己的皮带，伊万将手伸进他的底裤，不出意外摸了一手的腥液。  
“疼的，也能射嗯~？”  
“昨天我拿鞭子抽你，你可都能硬”王耀仰着颈子享受伊万对自己的安抚，磨磨蹭蹭的把鞋子甩掉。伊万把他的右腿从裤子里捞出来，一路啃咬大腿内侧的嫩肉。拉高的大腿露出沾染浊液的私处，粉嫩的穴口紧闭。全然想不到昨夜它是如何被粗大的性器一次次捅开，在粗暴的抽搐中翻出红艳艳的肉花，痉挛着涌出淡黄的花蜜。  
“你穿旗袍就是站在那，我都能硬。”伊万沾了些精液抹在穴口上，“耀，回去再穿一次给我看吧。”  
“然后用高跟鞋狠狠的踩你？啊，万尼亚，轻点。”  
少年绷直了腿，几乎撑不住自己的身体，套着黑袜的小腿微微发颤。伊万不经想到少年昨夜的衣着。  
暗红的高叉旗袍底下是贴身的黑丝袜，汁水淋淋的小穴躲在半透明的丝袜后，小口小口吐露芳泽。随即翕动着的粉嫩肠肉便被男人的性器狠狠插入搅动，糜烂的红肿起来。穴口被撑得极开，宛如吃撑了的饕鬄贪婪的紧咬着不放。王耀双眼迷离，咿咿呀呀哭叫着求饶，嘴角却上扬起一个弧度。  
看，都说他生性淫乱。  
心底有无数细碎的声音讥笑对少年污浊不堪又妩媚入骨的躯体评头论足。伊万知道自己永远没有资格发表感言。他不能怪罪于那细嫩软乎的躯体，不能迁怒于眼尾的红晕，更无法对他含泣的呻吟做任何点评。那是枝错误闯进温室的枝丫，被粗心的园丁放任，就着虚假的温度，在严冬里开的糜烂。  
他看见细长的蛇缠上了少年的脚踝，蛇信遥遥得指向嫩枝上鲜红的苹果。甜腻的汁液从被咬开的果肉淌下，混着雨露黏腻的粘在白皙的腿间迎来更多饥饿的爬蛇。伊万往温暖的内里又探了一指，王耀眯着眼睛在他耳边浅浅的喘息。他恍惚自己也变成群蛇的一员，从十字架的墓里爬出，游过少年的腿间，粗劣鳞片磨红肌肤，义无反顾与他啃食同一枚禁果。伊万揪着耀的头发亲吻，唇舌交接间禁果的果核也被分食。  
吞噬的蛇类是不知满足的。伊万红着眼睛把王耀摁在办公桌上，进入的瞬间王耀发出一阵短促的尖叫，腰身发颤着弓起，露出充血肿胀的乳尖。鲜红肥美浆果分外诱人，稍加触碰便会引起强烈的颤动。王耀的领带上的领夹撞在桌上，一下一下是无章的钢琴曲。


End file.
